


Tormented Goodbye

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Could Steve really leave the world they had come to know and love? Could he really leave Tony behind?





	Tormented Goodbye

Tormented Goodbye

King Stevelousin stood in the middle of an open field and stared. Below him, his community flourished and he felt calm. It had been days since Tony had returned. In that time, he had mostly slept, healing from the torment he head endured. If Steve was going to be honest, he wasn’t sure how long this calm would last. He closed his eyes and looked back to Buckylines.

“I need to tell them.” he stated and Bucky nodded slowly.

“Our people need to know what is coming.” Bucky agreed.

“They will panic. They will want to leave.” Steve replied.

“Then maybe we should.” Bucky replied back.

“What of Tony? Of Bruce?” Steve asked and Bucky frowned.

“They need to make their own decisions. If they come with us, that would be perfect. If they don’t, you can’t force them.” Bucky explained and Steve scowled. 

“Tony will never leave. He will stay here.” Steve said angrily.

“Then that is his choice.” Bucky repeated.

“He will be killed, all because of us.” Steve snapped.

“Then he will die a warrior. My King, you need to realize Tony is his own person. He is not a part of our people. You can’t order him to do anything.” Bucky pointed out.

“I can’t just leave him to die!” Steve roared.

“Then what do you want to do? Do you want to protect your people or protect him? You can’t have both.” Bucky snapped.

“And why not?” he demanded.

“Because life doesn’t work like that and you know it. Please, My King.” Bucky sighed and Steve nodded.

“I will talk to them both.” Steve stated as he moved towards the community again.

Bucky just sighed and rubbed his face. He could only hope this went well, but he doubted it.He hoped his king was ready for the heartbreak. Steve stopped by the med bay and found it empty, except for Tony. Some tools had been brought for him to work on his suit with. He was currently tinkering with the helmet, though he stopped when he saw Steve.

“Morning!” Tony called, only to pause.

“Everything ok?” he asked as Steve sat down.

“If I left and took my people with me, would you come with us?” he asked seriously.

Tony paused, looking at him and then looking down. He seemed to be thinking about it very hard.

“No, I won’t.” Tony finally said and that was what Steve was afraid of.

“They already tortured you, Tony. You can’t believe they will just leave you alone after this.” Steve stated.

“I know that, but I can’t leave, Steve.” Tony said softly.

“They will kill us if we stay.” Steve replied and Tony nodded.

“Then go. I can give you food and supplies. You will find a planet where you all will be safe.” Tony smiled, but it was so sad.

“Please don’t make me leave you behind, Tony. You will be safer with us.” Steve begged, placing a hand on his, and Tony shook his head, pulling his hand away.

“I have people here I need to protect.” Tony replied.

“They can come with us.” Steve started, but Tony shook his head.

“Steve, I might be alone, but they aren’t. Pepper and Rhodney both have families they love, Happy too. We would never be able to take everyone.” Tony explained.

“I know.” Steve trailed off before sighing.

“When will you leave?” Tony asked.

“As soon as we can. I need to tell everyone to pack up. I hope to do that today.” Steve glanced at the door.

“You are doing what is best for everyone.” Tony said and Steve stood up.

“I will be right back.” Steve left then and stood in the center of the community.

“Attention!” he yelled and everyone stopped, turning to him.

“It has come to my attention that we are no longer safe on this planet. I have been given good information that we need to leave and leave immediately. Please gather your things and be ready to board the ship by tomorrow.” Steve commanded and the whispers started immediately.

People were scared, eyes wide with terror and Steve felt bad. He had hoped, as they all did, that this would be their new home. Wandamend looked at him for the crowd and he could tell she was just as upset.

“My King, should we be concerned?” one person cried out and he sighed.

“We need to be prepared. There are many who do not want us here and I wish to be sure we are safe rather than sorry.” Steve explained and they all scattered.

Steve swallowed and went back inside. He wasn’t sure when, but during some point, Bruce had come back. He was sitting by Tony’s bedside, looking tired, as he always did. He sat down in the other chair and looked at them both.

“My people are gathering their things.” Steve stated.

“I see. Hope to leave by tomorrow morning?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, at the latest. Will you be joining us?” Steve asked and Bruce shook his head.

“Hulk doesn’t like ships and I can’t say I enjoy them either. I worry I will Hulk out.” Bruce stated and Steve’s shoulders slumped.

“I see. You know you are both still welcome to come?” Steve asked and they nodded.

“It’s just best for right now if we don’t.” Tony explained and Steve swallowed.

Steve stood up and looked at them again before turning to leave. He paused at the door when Tony called out to him.

“Steve, keep the suit. You might need it.” Tony said and Steve nodded before leaving.

The next morning, Steve watched his people board the ship and hated their faces. They looked so sad and miserable. He hated the idea that they would be on the ship for a while, but he had to be realistic. There was a chance they would never find another planet to live on. Steve looked to see Tony and Bruce sitting outside the community, watching them. As the last Serium got on board, he stared at them, hoping they would change their minds, but nothing.

Tony smiled at him and gave them a small wave and it was more crushing than he could imagine. He waved back and then boarded the ship. As the doors closed, he felt the engine start and the ship start to take off. One last look outside and then nothing, but clouds as they left the planet. Steve closed his eyes and held back the tears before turning to Nat and Bucky.

“Let’s get going.” Steve commanded.


End file.
